El ultra-espadón de la sonora armonía
by Nomegolpeesenelcorazon
Summary: HISTORIA CANCELADA POR CAMBIO DE CUENTA.


**bien no?**

 **perfecto no?**

 **correcto no?**

 **ya empezó, ya comenzo, ya por fin se termino.**

 **ya tengo la personaje y la trama, todo encaja!**

 **me costo un poco la verdad, ya que tenía planeado ir por soraka pero me quedo con esta.**

 **oh? que quien es preguntas? oh hahahahaha, es muy simple mi amigo desconocido.**

 **es alguien cariñosa, amorosa y cuidadora que vendría ser todo lo mismo.**

 **debería poner esta historia como un nuevo fanfiction pero viendo que ya tengo 3 activos (tardan lo suyo pero os prometo que sigo en ellos)**

 **pues como que no quiero poner otro mas sabéis?**

 **pues eso...**

 **y dinos Nita, que habrá en esta nueva historia tuya?**

 **yo os respondo.**

 **ROMANCE!**

 **Armonía!**

 **acción!**

 **amor**

 **y**

 **MUCHO MAS!**

 **(desde las situaciones mas raras a las mas silenciosas, yo como me puedo mover con una muda? si no se los gestos del habla...)**

 **Esta historia se titula:**

 **EL ULTRA-ESPADÓN DE LA SONORA ARMONÍA**

 **protagonizada por:**

 **Riven** : una guerrera fiera como ella misma que pertenece a una nación de guerra llamada noxus.

Riven es una gran guerrera pero sin embargo no lucha por que si, lucha por el bien de su nación, la cual no hace ningún bien. Riven se da cuenta de esto y abre los ojos, ahora ella traiciona y es traicionada por su nación.

 **Sona** : una bella cantante silenciosa muda, es una gran diosa para aquellos que escuchan su música, la cual hace que relajen sus almas y corazones para poder seguir luchando en su nación la cual se llama Ionia o Jonia, Sona es bien recibida por todos y todas, tiene muchos fans y muchos y hasta alguna le a pedido matrimonio pero ella esta mas concentrada en ayudar a su imperio que en sus propias necesidades. un día esta es llamada a ir una aldea lejana la cual es muy importante para la nación de Jonia/Ionia ya que allí viven muchos guerreros, entre ellos algunos muy potentes y afilados como el viento y un maestro muy sabio, pues allí mis queridos espectadores, allí comienza esta historia.

 **(que sepáis de Sona es de Ionia pero por algun motivo de la vida ahora esta en demacia)**

 **ESCRITO POR: Nita ********* Difierro**

 **(Antes de comenzar les ruego que usen su imaginación para recrear los muchos escenarios que están por venir)**

 **que disfruten!**

 **CAPITULO 1 ESCUCHADME, ADORADME Y MORID.**

Allí, en ese camino de tierra sin un destino Fijo, allí se encuentra caminando una persona, una mujer.

Esa mujer guerrera, esa mujer con una belleza radiante, esa asesina... Riven! caminando a lo que ahora sera su próximo objetivo, siempre ordenado por sus superiores los cuales comandan a Riven pero no son capaces de hacerle frente a semejante bestia.

Riven carga un enorme ultra-espadón de runas que maneja como una pluma caminando hacia hacia una aldea de Ionia o Jonia, nación de la tranquilidad y la maldad, la justicia y la injusticia, el equilibrio perfecto.

En cierta aldea de Jonia o Ionia se estaba celebrando un festival muy grande, uno atrayente y perfecto...

perfecto para una trampa!

En esa aldea ya por la noche, se encontraba mucha gente, entre todas ellas, personas adultas, niños, mujeres, e incluso bebes, y gran cantidad de visitantes ya que allí se oiría el nuevo milagro sonoro de una cantante muda, una artista sin igual.

Allí, se escucharía la nueva canción de Sona, la virtuosa. Sona tenia muchos admiradores y muchos acosadores aparte, en aquella aldea no podían pasar ni 1 minuto sin hablar de Sona y sus milagrosas músicas que componía con su herramienta.

1 día para el gran acontecimiento que cambiaría... demasiadas vidas.

Sona estaba en un lugar especial altamente protegido, se podia notar que Sona es muy importante para el imperio Ionio.

Sona estaba dentro de una habitación en una casa cualquiera bastante vigilada.

-''que aburrimiento...''- dijo en pensamientos Sona.

Sona estaba dentro de la habitación tumbada en una cama con los ojos clavados en el pintoresco techo.

-''esto es aburrido... debería practicar un poco mas mi canción pero llevo entrenándola como 3 semanas, puff estoy aburrida y no me dejan salir''- Decía pensativa Sona mientras suspiraba de aburrimiento.

-''bueno, da igual, me pondré a dormir y que mañana se haga el milagro''_ Dijo Sona en pensamientos cerrando los ojos para dormir.

(autentico significado de milagro: un milagro es cuando ocurre algo que es imposible que ocurra para bien o para mal, EJEMPLO: te partes un hueso de la pierna y de la nada se cura, pues eso seria un milagro, no es exactamente un tema relacionado con la religión)

Riven estaba posicionada delante de las puertas de la aldea en la que actuaria Sona por el bien de todos. Estaba segura de que esta misión no le seria otra cosa mas que una simple excursión de escuela.

Riven solo tenía que esperar al día siguiente por la noche para empezar a actuar y así lo hizo, consiguió infiltrarse en la aldea pasando por las sombras llegando a unos enormes muros de una gran fortaleza. Esas cosas no serian problema alguno para Riven ya que al tener practica, ella era muy ligera pero le iba a costar pasar su espada por aquella muralla.

10 minutos después Riven consigue pasar sin hacer ningún escándalo pero si habiendo matado a un pobre guardia que circulaba la zona. el cual estaba totalmente indefenso y al espaldas de Riven.

Riven no se lamento ya que todo lo que ella hacia tenia bastante sentido, para ella.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Riven se encuentra en frente a una casa cualquiera por los alrededores.

Riven decidio acampar cerca de la casa y esperar al tiempo ordenado por sus superiores para cometer el asesinato. Según ellos, en aquella hora especifica, la aldea entera estaría escuchando música de una artista en las plazas de la aldea, incluido los guardias.

Riven acampa en un pequeño rincón detrás de casa ajenas de ciudadanos y mira como pasan una y otra vez para mantenerse alerta pero el sueño le hacia efecto así que decidio dormir en silencio hasta mañana.

-Yasuo! te repito una y otra vez! o dejas de armar escándalo o te largas de mi bar!- Recia un señor echando a otro hombre a patadas de un local.

Riven ya casi cayendo en sueños se espanta un segundo y abre los ojos por completo, se levanta y se asoma un poco por detras de las casas para observar que ocurría.

Vio como un samurai con una larga katana tambaleaba yendo a dirección del fuerte cargando una botella de bambú.

-solo era una tontería... tengo que dormir- se dijo a si misma prosiguiendo a ir a dormir.

Riven vuelve a acostarse en un pequeño saco que tenia encima y cierra los ojos de una vez para dormir hasta mañana.

15 HORAS MAS TARDE DESPUÉS DE QUE RIVEN SE FUERA A DORMIR...

noche, ya es por la noche y la multitud empieza a corretear hacia una misma dirección.

Hacia la plaza de la ladea, totalmente a descubierto y allí estaban todos.

hombres, mujeres niños y guardias por igual, no faltaba nadie para asistir.

-seria una buena oportunidad para acabar con los guardias y tomar rehenes pero debo seguir con mi labor principal- Dijo desde lo alto de una casa en el tejado.

Riven salta del tejado de la casa en la que estaba subida y se dirige hacia el fuerte totalmente sin vigilancia pero fuertemente cerrado, lo cual no es ningún problema para Riven.

Riven consigue pasar el muro del fuerte y colarse entre sus pasillos para adentrarse mas y encontrar al objetivo al que tenía que matar.

Riven a cierta habitación y se encuentra al viejo maestro indefenso y de espaldas.

-una oportunidad única!- penso ella.

Riven no desaprovecho esa oportunidad y con una técnica de viento, asesina al maestro desde las distancias. Riven a conseguido cumplir su objetivo y ahora se marcha por donde a venido.

En silencio, sin bajas necesarias y ningún accidente mas allá del viejo maestro.

Riven salta la muralla otra vez para salir del fuerte dejando caer primero su espada y luego se tira ella misma, recoge su espada y voltea hacia atrás con la vista a la aldea.

-que...-

La aldea! estaba... estaba... ardiendo! Los ciudadanos corrían en círculos pareciendo que huían de algo y así era.

Riven avisto aparte de aquel infierno, unos sujetos con espadas y armaduras negras con el mismo símbolo que el suyo.

Riven observo como su propio ejercito, mataba inocentes...

Eran aterradores, mataban sin piedad los hombres, violaban a sus mujeres y algunos hasta sus hijos e hijas, aquella imagen de la aldea se le estaba quedando grabada a fuego en los ojos de Riven.

Estaba asustada, ella tenía miedo pero también furia, muchísima furia! no soportaba ver como su propia nación masacraba sin escrúpulos a miles de personas sin piedad.

Mataban, mutilaban y luego se reían de ellos, les orinaban encima, les golpeaban con otros cadáveres, algunos de sus propios hijos por lo que se podia entender en los gritos.

-No se supone que eramos los buenos...?- Dice Riven dejando caer su espada al suelo y en estado de parálisis.

Riven... dañada, y con ganas de cualquier cosa menos algo bueno, miraba perpleja como ocurría la masacre frente a sus ojos, como sus soldados que una vez comando y hablo, mataban a cientos de inocentes sin armas y sus parientes.

''levantate querida mía'' ''levantate y... mátalos a todos'' escucho una voz diciéndole a Riven en su cabeza.

RIven como una buena soldado que era, obedeció, empuño su gran ultra espadón, esta vez encendido, lleno de magia, con sus runas activas, Listo para dar guerra y masacre a todo el que se cruzara por delante!

Como una bestia sin posible dominio, Riven aprieta sus dientes y mira con furia a todo lo que aya en su visión, da igual lo que fuese.

Riven Grita! y se abalanza sobre lo primero que pilla.

De derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha, tirabuzones, giros, cortes de viento, torbellinos afilados, de arriba abajo de abajo arriba, toda clase de técnica conocida por ella realizada.

Órganos, huesos, cerebros, corazones, miembros. TODO! se podia ver todo eso por ventanas, paredes, suelo y en ella misma, no podia contenerse.

La bestia, fue liberada.

llego... a su limite de puntos.

1 día después del festival de Sona y la masacre mas grande en la historia de Ionia.

ya por la mañana cuando la noche se retiraba y amanecía con un nuevo sol, la aldea... ya no existía.

''ah... ah... ah... se acabo!? no oigo nada... por favor que no aya mas soldados'' Dijo Sona en pensamientos.

Sona escondida dentro de una casa en un cuarto de una casa cualquiera, aterrada y preocupada por la gente indefensa del pueblo pero aun mas aterrada estaba ella por lo que vio el anterior día que se escondió enseguida.

``creo... creo que puedo salir, veo pequeños rayos de luces'' Decía en pensamientos Sona.

Sona salio de aquel cuarto oscuro en el que se había escondido dentro de una casa, y poco a poco empezó a avanzar hacia la salida de aquella casa, la entrada estaba iluminada, bastante iluminada, apenas se podia ver que había detrás de aquella puerta abierta.

''oh dios mio!'' Se asusto Sona por la terrible visión que veía.

Sona no podia soportar semejante cosa y volvió corriendo a encerrarse en aquel cuarto oscuro y olvidar lo que vio.

''esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando'' Decía una y otra vez tratando de relajarse.

Sona escucho pasos fuera de la casa, pasos pesados. pasos que rompían huesos y crujían cráneos.

Pasos que se escuchaban cada vez mas flacos y débiles.

Sona puso total silencio, pero su respiración la tenía alta, muy alta. estaba asustada, temía por su vida. tal vez en ese momento ella descubrió algo de ella terrible que la asustaba tanto como el miedo que le daba lo que hubiera allí fuera.

tal vez Sona... fuese una cobarde? una simple cara bonita que fortalecía pero corría de la batalla.

eso dejo inquieta a Sona, pero sus dudas se esfumaron cuando escucho los pasos de antes, esta vez dentro de la casa.

Se acercaban, se escuchaban mas altos, se podia notar sus vibraciones.

ella trataba de tranquilizarse, trataba de controlar su rápida respiración pero cuanto mas lo escuchaba cerca, mas nerviosa se ponía.

Sona con nervios de acero, salio corriendo de la habitación abriendo la puerta de un golpe con el hombre y se digirió con los ojos cerrados hacia la puerta en un acto de temor extremo.

Sona es interrumpida por algo que le cayo encima bastante pesado pero blando dejándola empapada de algo.

Sona intentando escabullirse sin éxito, abre los ojos mientras mueve los brazos empujando esa cosa que le había caído encima pero pesada demasiado y ella mucha fuerza no poseía.

Sona ya cayendo en lloros movía los labios diciendo ''por favor no me matéis'' pero nada ocurría.

Sona pasaba rato tratando de escaparse pero no conseguía mover aquella cosa de encima.

Ella abrió los ojos y miro que lo que tenia encima no era una cosa si no una persona, una mujer. Sobre ella se veía una figura empapada de sangre con ningún hueco sin manchar por aquel rojo intenso.

Sona se tranquilizo mas pero aun seguía asustada por tanta sangre delante de ella.

Sona se calmo... cerro los ojos y consiguió controlar su respiración haciéndola profunda y lenta.

miro a la mujer que tenia encima y vio que estaba respirando, estaba viva, parecía una victima sobreviviente de esa masacre.

Sona penso primero que era un alivio el que alguien sobreviviese a ese ataque, pero también que esa persona podría contar a alguien que ella en vez de apoyar a sus leales soldados, se escondió en un lugar apartado de la batalla.

Pero Sona no olvido uno de sus principios, ayudar al necesitado/a, Sona con mejor control consiguió deslizarse a través del cuerpo de la mujer que tenía encima y se levanta pero con su vestido azul con un tono rojo fuerte, al igual que la mayoría de su blanca piel.

Sona no perdió el tiempo e ayudo a aquella mujer caída delante de ella, le daba igual que fuese una enemiga o una aliada. ella solo quería que la muerte no se presentase mas ante su cara.

Sona tenia su mágico instrumento dentro de la habitación donde fue protegida pero no le importaba ya que no era aquel instrumento el que causaba la magia, si no ella misma.

Buscando por los alrededores, Sona improviso con con 4 palos tirados por la casa y unas finas lineas que conformaban su vestido ahora rojo.

creo una pequeña arpa la cual parecía mas que suficiente para ella.

Con sus delicados dedos y finas uñas, empezó a tirar de las cuerdas con tranquilidad y armonía, ella creaba la magia sonora y la dirigía a quien la necesitaba, en este caso, a la joven mujer que se postraba ante ella.

Un aura verde con melodías astrales, rodeaban el cuerpo de la mujer por completo, la sangre que estaba alrededor empezaba a disminuir, al parecer, ciertas partes de su cuerpo estaban sangrando todavía pero se cerraban las heridas con la melodía curativa de Sona.

pero la sangre todavía seguía en gran parte de su cuerpo.

''entonces... esta sangre, no es suya... tengo que tener cuidado'' Se dijo precavida Sona mientras miraba el cuerpo de la mujer regenerarse poco a poco.

tras 14 minutos de melodía sanadora, Sona estaba agotada. y sus manos no daban para mas, normalmente ella tocaba música para aumentar la confianza y el honor junto con la fuerza de sus aliados pero nunca tuvo que recuperar tanta sangre perdida.

Sona como una niña descuidada, se acerca al cuerpo de la mujer, el cual ahora se veía mucho mejor pero aun cubierta de sangre.

Cuando de repente es agarrada del cuello por aquella guerrera, guerrea por que Sona vio la marca de Noxus en su hombro, la sangre había sido eliminada de esa parte.

Pero la mujer cae rendida otra vez en el suelo y deja a Sona casi asfixiada tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

''es.. una maldita noxiana! no, esto no esta bien, e curado al enemigo!'' Dijo sona en pensamientos.

Sona con poco equilibrio, se levanto cerca de la mujer y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta en busca de ayuda a algun soldado, pero recordó que también existe la probabilidad de que sea al contrario, y en vez de ionios, este el enemigo.

Sona se toma con cuidado sus pasos y antes de salir, asoma su vista y como si de un rayo de luz directo a sus ojos se tratase, quedo ciega por un segundo.

Tras grandes intentos de recuperar la visión borrosa que tenia delante de ella. la cual estaba roja y abultada. Ella pudo ver.

Pudo ver los cuerpos, los soldados, tantos suyos como el enemigo, las familias, los niños, las mujeres y bebes... todo delante de ella.

Sona estaba paralizada, estaba en un frió coma pero consciente, no podia moverse por lo que veía, pero tampoco podia seguir mirando, ella quería arrancarse los ojos, no quería ver mas. no quiere ser mas parte de esto.

Sona avista en medio de todos aquellos tumultos y multitudes de cadáveres, una espada gigante clavada en medio de todo, indicando algo tal vez.

Pero Sona no da para vasto y de tanta repugnancia, asco y temor. lo único que consigue es que su estomago se revolgite hasta tal punto de vomitar ante la fachada de la puerta de la casa en que estaba.

Sona aparto la mirada de aquel infierno y dio un giro a sus ojos hacia la mujer, sus ojos, llorosos e dilatados no creían lo que vieron. no querían creer lo que vieron. pero Sona lo supo, ella no podía escapar de aquella realidad, miro hacia la mujer echada en el suelo pero esta ya no estaba. como un fantasma, ella desapareció en un instante.

''que? do-donde? donde esta? acaso fue ella quien hizo eso? no, no es posible, ella es solo una victima mas, tengo que protegerla...'' penso Sona intentando hacer lo mejor aun sabiendo que ella era una enemiga de su imperio.

Sona es asustada por un toque de manos en sus hombros los cuales se sentían pesados por lo que la sujetaban.

''algo esta detrás de mi...'' penso.

Sona salio disparada hacia delante y miro hacia atrás nada mas coger un poco de distancia y observo a la figura de la mujer que había curado anteriormente. ella estaba de pie, apenas se mantenía pero allí estaba, como un zombi a medio morir, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro intentando llegar hacia Sona.

Sona en un intento de desesperación sale corriendo hacia atrás pero esta se golpea contra la pared de la casa haciendo que se le cayese encima una maseta de flores.

Sona cae inconsciente y mira como poco a poco sus ojos se cierran mientras aquella mujer se acercaba cada vez mas hacia ella.

Sona cierra sus ojos. Pero Riven había abierto los suyos.

 **FIN**

 **CAPITULO 1 EL ULTRA-ESPADÓN DE LA SONORA ARMONÍA**

 **y bueno... que tal? a mi me gusto, me encanto, lo adoro la verdad. fue bastante complaciente. después de leer alguna que otro libro por ahí, conseguí la suficiente inspiración como para darle mas emoción a la historia y para mi como que la e conseguido no creen? de todas formas, se que es corto y como es el primero de muchos debería traer mas letras pero tengo ciertos problemas de insomnio y si me quedo un rato mas con los ojos abiertos, juro que se me queman. espero les aya gustado, responderé a algunos de sus comentarios aquí abajo.**

 **(si lo an notado, pues sabrán que e madurado desde que empece en fanfiction)**

 **(que alegría)**

 **Esto es de todos los capitulos de mi anterior fic, el cual ya esta y doy por echo que del todo, en su fin. curioso final para esos dos no? como sea:**

 **kakashi.2010101**

me gusto a mi tambien, cuando no sabía lo que hacia claro.

 **no se encontro usuario**

como te digo esto? a ver, buena compañera temporal, en verdad fuimos muy tontas no? es decir... antes de nada, quiero decir que este usuario es antigua amiga con la cual me llevavba muy bien y nos hablabamos cada vez que podiamos, el problema es que hubo algunos problemas de amor que no se donde vinieron y resulta que esa chica se pico conmigo o eso entendi, de todas formas todo lo pasado, pasado es.

sabes? serias la primera persona de internet que dejaria que me viese en una vidéollamada pero supongo ya no leeras mis historias, pero si las de ella eh? pillina XD

 **ozz el mago**

tu simple me gusta es mas que suficiente para mi cielo, es bastante aceptable y mas razonable al tratarse de una escritora tan mala.

 **chacarero01**

gracias por tu apoyo, es una pena que ya no me agrade el fic, gracias por tus palabras.

 **desconocida olvidada**

quiero darte las gracias por corregirme, eres fría y dulce a la vez, dura y nada sensible. eres muy interesante, pena que yo solo sea una niñata que no capto tus mensajes ni tus consejos por no decir que no te dejaba en paz. cuidate cielo y perdoname todas las molestias causadas, creo que eras... molly? no se, pero eras fan de buffy cazavampiros y su protagonista.

 **Knowere**

primera visitica tuya eh danate? huas huas huas, quien pensaria que una total desconocida iba a ser amiga de un total desconocido solo por decir un comentario XD

 **omri12**

de nuevo tus consejos son ordenes para mi, esta muy bien eso y de verdad que empiezo a escribir todos los parrafos separados con mayusculas, a veces se me olvida como en este caso y el anterior, y el anterior y el anterior...

 **DjKyoFire**

como buen main yasuo que eres, das asco!

 **AeroSmith 21**

soy muy pervertida a veces, practico muchos juegos con Nika ¬¬ pero eso ya es un poco personal... huas huas huas.

 **Hola**

cierto, pero al final no llegue a ponerlo eh? menos mal. No se en que pensaba en ese momento.

 **Guest**

Linda? bitch please, soy hermosa! (gracias ;) cielo)

 **EpicPotat0**

no habra proximo capitulo, no habra nada mas de esto.

 **TheMcSonder**

cambiarle el sexo a Yasuo!? XDDD eso seria demasiado dificil hasta para mi que estoy tó loca!

 **gatito ramdom XD (lo puso con m dos veces)**

que al final no hare con la opinion de la gente, de todas formas nunca tenia pensado hacerlo con su opinion, aun asi me molesto bastante la falta de confianza.

 **WafleKouhai**

WOW! enserio!? es decir... wow! de verdad que lo dices enserio!? fui la primera? es... un honor! si lo hubiera sabido antes, me hubiera quetado. (seguramente no)

lo siento mucho por cerrar tu primer fic cariño. espero te guste mas este, le puse mucho empeño a pesar de ser mas corto.


End file.
